


Watching Angels

by Pyracantha



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Art, CUTE SNEK, Cute Crowley (Good Omens), Digital Art, Gen, Snakes ARE cute and I will fight you, Snektember, Snektember - Day 1, Watching His Angel, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26239081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyracantha/pseuds/Pyracantha
Summary: Sometimes it's more convenient to watch angels from afar.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 38
Collections: Snektember 2020





	Watching Angels

**Author's Note:**

> A Day 1 entry for Snektember - prompt sunbathing
> 
> Illustration by me - my first digital drawing!

Crowley peeks up over the rocks again. He's loathe to move from his sunbathing. Greece is lovely at this time of year and today is no exception. The turquoise sea spreads out below, the rocks are bright and hot and he's got a lovely view from where he sits. 

Just down the hill is the angel. Crowley had seen him head this way and followed along silently behind. Aziraphale had seemed so light and carefree and Crowley had been delighted. He followed at a distance to bask in the angel's glow a bit, all ozoney; it made him feel like he was full of bubbles. He'd stopped short when Aziraphale had reached the beach and removed his chiton, almost without stopping, as he waded into the sea. 

Seeing the angel lying back so comfortable and happy makes something hot and protective rise up in Crowley's chest. It aches when he thinks about the light in Aziraphale's eyes being dimmed with unhappiness.

So he shrinks down and slides to the rocks at the edge of the hill. They are a perfect spot to watch the angel bob about in the surf, glorious in the way She made him to be. His perfect angel. 

Snakes can't blush but damned if he didn't feel one there on his little snake cheeks at that thought.

Crowley keeps watch until the day turns cooler, content in the knowledge that Aziraphale is safe and loved. As the heat dies away and the angel reluctantly leaves the water, Crowley uncoils and thinks of what taverna to tempt Aziraphale to for the evening. He stretches back to a man shaped being as Aziraphale is making his way up the hill. The smile he bestows on the demon is blinding.

His responding grin is no less bright and he sighs with fondness as Aziraphale takes his arm to begin a long explanation of which of the many taverna's they should visit this evening. Crowley wonders, not for the first time, who exactly is tempting who around here. He allows himself to be pulled along in the wake of the angel's enthusiasm.

All in all perhaps one of his more perfect days on earth.


End file.
